perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Unva
Queen Unva is a supporting character in the first arc of Perfidy. Background Unva was born to the previous ruler of the Northern Mountains, but abandoned anonymously at a small-town orphanage due to her deformities. The little aelurodon had a hard time growing up, being bullied by her peers for how she looked. She suffered very severe physical abuse on the paws of an aelurodon she fell in love with at one point, and after that retreated to live alone in the woods. Eventually, when the current king, the seemingly last of the royal bloodline, died, a servant digging deeply through the files of the royals found proof of Unva's existence, and her being the last with blue blood. They found her in the woods, and eventually managed to persuade her to take her place on the throne. Unva has her council do a lot of the royal tasks for her due to her inexperience, but she did work hard to make things better for disabled and deformed Eses, as well as orphans. Story Unva first appears rescuing Libby from some anti-royalty Eses. She has the young she-wolf darted so they can properly evacuate her from the dangerous village without her panicking making things more difficult. When the wolf later wakes up in the castle, Unva is there to comfort her. She explains what happened, and answers Libby's questions, eventually revealing herself, both physically and her title as queen of the Northern Mountains. She's mentioned to not have shown up to the celebration Ayvas got to cook at, but instead sent some officials. Personality Unva was shunned for her deformities at a young age, but this made her all the more stronger. She is a powerful aelurodon who doesn't take no for an answer. She has little patience and can be seen as aggressive by some, but deep down she's very gentle and caring, though only little Eses get to see this side of her. Unva has a maternal side to her which only Libby truly knows. Unva can be sarcastic and arrogant, but she can also be very shy. She's very self aware of what she looks like and usually conceals herself by wearing a cloak with the hood up. Appearance Unva is a brown-gray-cream-black agouti coated aelurodon with a notoriously swollen right side (to the point that her right eye is swollen shut) and a scrawny left side. Being old, she has a lot of scars scattered throughout her body, with entire patches of fur being gone. She also has notched ears and misses the left side of her nose, as well as her right hind leg. Her tail is rather long. She has one visible pale amber eye. In the first book, she was shown wearing one of the skull-shaped helmets the knights of the Northern Mountains. She also almost always is seen wearing a cloak with the hood up to conceal herself. Relationships Family Gallery Unva1.jpeg|Unva's official book 1 reference Unva2.png|Unva's official book 2 reference Trivia * Unva's name is pronounced Uhn-vah. Category:Characters Category:Aelurodons